nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Butt-Head
Butt-Head is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 4. Despite being a former NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champion, Butt-Head and his partner Beavis are relatively minor characters throughout NoDQ CAW, both enjoying better popularity in Slam 'n' Jam. Appearance Butt-Head is a very skinny human male of average height but well under average build. One of Butt-Head's most striking features is his rather large head, which contrasts with his skinny limbs. NoDQ CAW History Season 4 Beavis and Butt-Head debuted in Season 4 of NoDQ CAW in match 63. This was a #1 Contenders match to determine who would challenge Serial Killers for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Beavis and Butt-Head would face the Slashers in this match, an apparent mismatch. However, during the match, Freddy Krueger would turn on his partner, Jason Voorhees and practically hand Beavis and Butt-Head the victory by walking out on the match. Match 64 would see Beavis and Butt-Head get their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match against Michael Myers and Leatherface, the team known as Serial Killers. Myers toyed with Beavis in the match, thinking the challengers were no match for his team. However, clever teamwork saw Beavis and Butt-Head hit Leatherface with the Score, allowing Butt-Head to pick up the victory for his team. Season 5 Drafted to Wade Needham's NoDQ Pacific, Beavis and Butt-Head would make their arrival on the show with its second episode. Scheduled to defend their Championship against the Mario Bros., Ganondorf and the Hulk laid the Mario Bros. out backstage and stole their spot in the match. Beavis and Butt-Head were no match against the new challengers and were decisively defeated for the Championship. On episode 8 of NoDQ Pacific, Beavis and Butt-Head challenged then-Champions the Mario Bros. for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. The Mario Bros. managed to defeat the challengers with relatively little effort to retain their Championship. Beavis and Butt-Head would next appear at Domestic Disturbance in a Slam 'n' Jam branded match, facing Bluntman and Chroninc in a match with the Slam 'n' Jam Tag Team Championship on the line. To Bobby Spade's utter astonishment, Beavis lost the match for his team following a neckbreaker, usually a transitional move. Season 8 Beavis and Butt-Head did not compete for NoDQ CAW in Season 8 but appeared at the Slam 'n' Jam & NoDQ CAW Steve Irwin Tribute Show in a Cage Match against Pulp Fiction. Beavis and Butt-Head were able to escape the cage to win the match. Real World History Beavis and Butt-Head are the creations of cartoonist Mike Judge and are two of his most popular characters. The two were iconic characters in the early days of the MTV channel. Presented as incredibly stupid, the two would get up to all manner of hijinks, still finding time to mock whatever music videos they didn't like on TV. In-ring Style and Personality Butt-Head's in-ring style is marked by use of quick, often high-flying moves, though not always to much effect. Butt-Head is pitifully physically weak and struggles to lift some of his opponents at all, let alone hurt them. Butt-Head is regularly presented as very unintelligent, but he and Beavis do sometimes surprise their opponents with strategy that they may not have seen coming. Finishing Moves *Lariat *Running High Knee Category:Superstars Category:Television Icons